ABRAZOS DE ALCOBA
by Livia57adC
Summary: Draco Malfoy y sus amigos renuncian a ser marcados a cambio de recibir la protección de la Orden del Fénix, con el beneplácito del Ministerio. Sin embargo, se les exigirá algo a cambio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de J.K. Rowiling

* * *

**ABRAZOS DE ALCOBA**

**Primera Parte**

* * *

El silencio que invadía la sala destinada a las operaciones siempre era un silencio extraño. Tal vez llamarlo silencio no fuera del todo exacto. Se podía escuchar el zumbido de los hechizos de diagnóstico o de curación y el susurro de las voces que los pronunciaban; el ruido metálico de tijeras, separadores, estiletes o bisturíes rasgando la carne cuando ello era necesario. Las palabras que intercambiaban los tres magos eran siempre las mínimas. Las estrictamente necesarias. El resto del tiempo el mutismo entre ellos era denso. Apretado. Como si una palabra de más pudiera suponer la muerte del paciente. Una eternidad más de condena para ellos.

Quizás llamarla condena tampoco fuera exacto. Sin embargo, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, se sentían condenados.

No siempre trabajaban juntos. En la sala había tres mesas de operaciones más, con su equipo correspondiente. Pero el auror que en ese momento estaban "remendando", había sufrido tantos y diversos maleficios que se había hecho necesaria la colaboración de los tres. Pansy estaba ocupada en la Sala de Curas con los heridos menos graves que, una vez sanados, volverían a marcharse inmediatamente para seguir luchando en esa guerra de la que ellos no veían más que las consecuencias.

—Listo —susurró Theodore, la expresión concentrada de su rostro aflojándose por primera vez esa mañana.

Blaise se dirigió con aire cansado hacia la puerta, la abrió y asomó la cabeza.

—¡Greg! —gritó— ¡Mueve tu culo hacia aquí!

Apenas medio minuto después Gregory Goyle irrumpió en la sala con una camilla. Draco levitó con mucho cuidado el cuerpo del dormido auror y lo depositó suavemente sobre ella.

—Dile a Millie que lo de siempre —ordenó—. Dormirá unas cuantas horas. Pero que me llame si hay algún problema.

Un gruñido, a modo de asentimiento, le hizo saber a Draco que su compañero había entendido. El mago entonces también se relajó. Se quitó la bata verde lima, color que detestaba, y la dejó caer descuidadamente sobre la mesa en la que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado su paciente.

—Necesito un cigarrillo —suspiró.

Los tres abandonaron la sala de operaciones para dirigirse al pequeño cuarto de descanso.

—El café está frío —se quejó Blaise— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es mucho pedir encontrar café caliente después de tres horas intentando hacer sobrevivir a otro jodido auror?

Theodore se acercó a su compañero con resignada paciencia. Le arrebató la jarra de la mano e hizo desaparecer su frío contenido. Después la llenó de agua, que vertió en el depósito de la cafetera, hasta la señal que indicaba _12 tazas_. Tiró el filtro usado y colocó uno nuevo, que colmó con seis cucharoncitos de café. A continuación pulsó el interruptor y casi inmediatamente la cafetera eléctrica hizo ese particular ruido, como a cañerías llenas de aire. El primer chorrito de café empezó a gotear dentro de la jarra de cristal a los pocos segundos.

Draco se había dejado caer en uno de los descoloridos sillones, fumando su ansiado cigarrillo, y Theodore lo hizo en el de al lado. Blaise los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hasta cuando? —preguntó, gesticulando exageradamente con los brazos, todavía de pie junto a la mesilla del café.

Los otros dos ni le miraron. Tampoco se molestaron en responder. ¿Para qué? A Blaise le gustaba dramatizar. Y conocía la respuesta tan bien como ellos. Finalmente, el joven de piel bruna optó por esperar su café sentado en el sofá de dos plazas de la sala, hojeando una manoseada revista muggle.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que leer esta jodida mierda? —se quejó a los pocos minutos, lanzando la revista sobre la mesilla que contenía el resto de publicaciones, igualmente muggles.

—Me duele la cabeza, Blaise —gruñó Draco—. Cállate, ¿quieres?

Éste rezongó por lo bajo y volvió a coger la misma revista. No tenía ganas de acabar en una discusión con Draco. No podían dejar que la situación alterara la convivencia entre ellos. Observó como el joven de piel pálida y platinado cabello cerraba los ojos, mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarrillo entre sus delgados labios. Estaban agotados, eso era todo. Habían tenido dos semanas increíblemente saturadas de trabajo. Apenas habían podido dormir más de dos o tres horas seguidas. Tenían dedos y muñecas entumecidos de tanto movimiento de varita y la boca seca de pronunciar tanto hechizo curativo.

—¿Huelo a café?

El poco agraciado pero sonriente rostro de Millicent Bulstrode asomó por la puerta del cuarto. La cafetera eléctrica dio sus últimos estertores, anunciando que el café estaba listo. Millicent, cuyas espaldas eran mucho más anchas que la de cualquiera de los tres hombres que se encontraban en la sala, se dirigió con alegría hacia la cafetera para servirse un café.

—¿Me pones uno, Millie? —preguntó Draco, arrastrando conscientemente su voz de esa forma perezosa y sensual a la que sabía que ella no podría resistirse.

—Claro, Draco —respondió Millicent inmediatamente.

Blaise frunció el ceño. A pesar de saber que no tenían nada que hacer con él, ni Millie ni Pansy eran capaces de negarle nada a Draco. No obstante su amistad, que se remontaba a su primer año en Hogwarts, Blaise odiaba cuando Draco se aprovechaba de la gente de esa forma. Especialmente porque _la gente_, siempre parecía dispuesta a cumplir el menor deseo del rubio.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —Millie le entregó su taza a Draco.

—Todos estamos cansados, ¿sabes? —gruñó Blaise, levantándose para conseguir su propio café.

—Envidioso —sonrió Draco sin la menor vergüenza. Después preguntó, dirigiéndose a Millie—: ¿Cómo están los huesos de Diggle?

—Completamente restaurados —respondió ella—. Podéis darle el alta cuando queráis.

—Luego me paso —dijo Draco, dándole después un buen sorbo a su café.

Ella se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Draco y el mueble crujió peligrosamente.

—Hoy hay mucho movimiento —comentó tranquilamente, al parecer, la única a la que el crujido no había preocupado—. Ha llegado un montón de gente y parece que esperan a más esta tarde.

—¿Heridos? —preguntó Blaise, imaginando al sillón deshaciéndose y a Millicent y a Draco espatarrados indecorosamente en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de soltar una risita.

—No. Al menos, los que han llegado hasta ahora. Los de esta tarde, vete tú a saber…

—Son de la Orden —dijo Greg, irrumpiendo en la sala—. Por lo visto les han pillado una casa segura y han tenido que salir zumbando —olió el aire como si fuera un sabueso—. Humm… ¿café?

Draco sonrió. Su aspecto estúpido, al que no ayudaban nada sus brazos de gorila y sus ojos pequeños y hundidos, proporcionaba a Goyle la tapadera ideal para ser el perfecto espía. La gente tendía a considerarle demasiado simple como para tomar las suficientes precauciones a la hora de hablar delante de él. Greg y Millie, cuyo propio físico no tenía nada que envidiarle al del antiguo guardaespaldas de Draco, eran los que mantenían informados al grupo de lo que se cocía en aquella casa.

—Pues como nos pillen ésta, estamos muertos —gruñó Blaise.

—Siempre podemos decir que nos obligaron —dijo Millie.

—Ya —se rió el joven de piel oscura—. Después de tres años, ¿quién iba a creernos?

—No está tan lejos de la realidad… —respondió ella.

—Si descubren esta casa, no preguntarán, Millie —aseguró Draco, desgraciadamente de acuerdo con el comentario de Blaise—. Y en ese caso, sólo nos queda rogar para que pasen directamente al Avada…

Esas últimas palabras extendieron un silencio incómodo por toda la sala.

—Pues a tenor de esta súbita evacuación y del trabajo que hemos tenido durante las dos últimas semanas, no parece que a los de Dumbledore les esté yendo muy bien —habló Theo por primera vez, en tono irónico—. Confiemos en que este lugar sea realmente inmarcable —añadió.

O eso les habían dicho cuando les "encerraron" allí; aunque la palabra empleada había sido "protegido". Y que estaban en una casa segura e inmarcable. De eso hacía ya tres años y desde entonces ninguno de ellos había vuelto a pisar el exterior. No sabían dónde se encontraban. Ni siquiera si seguían en Gran Bretaña, aunque sospechaban que sí. Mucho mejor que Azkaban, seguramente. Pero igualmente sin libertad.

El artífice de la situación en la que ahora se encontraban había sido Severus Snape, su antiguo Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. También mortífago a las órdenes de Voldemort y espía a las de Dumbledore. Snape había detenido a Draco tan sólo dos días antes de que éste fuera marcado, junto con todos los que ahora se encontraban allí y algunos más que no habían aceptado la "oferta". Según él, para evitar que cometieran el mayor error de sus vidas. Bien, la idea no había sido sólo mérito de Snape, sino también del Director de Hogwarts (quien demasiado a menudo parecía creerse el patrón de las causas perdidas), con el beneplácito del Ministerio.

Draco había accedido después de una larga conversación con Severus, en la que éste le había convencido de que era lo mejor para sus intereses; que no debía cometer los mismos fallos que su padre o el propio Severus. Sus más allegados, a excepción de Vincent Crabbe, le habían seguido. Ni Draco ni los demás sabían qué había sido de los otros Slytherins y con demasiada frecuencia se preguntaban por el destino de Vincent.

—Valoramos profundamente su decisión —les había dicho el propio Dumbledore en una reunión posterior, sus ojillos brillando de satisfacción—. Tal como ya les ha informado el Profesor Snape, vamos a protegerlos. Pero no crean que van a estar ociosos. En la guerra que se avecina toda ayuda será poca.

La respiración de todos se había detenido. ¿Tan rápido había llegado el momento de empezar a arrepentirse de haber optado por unirse al "bando de la luz"?

—Todos ustedes son inteligentes, hábiles y capacitados —les había dicho Dumbledore—. Y vamos a entrenarlos.

Un rumor desasosegado y decepcionado se había extendido rápidamente entre los jóvenes. ¡No iban a luchar contra sus propias familias, por mucho que no las apoyaran! El Director de Hogwarts había levantado sus manos en alto, tratando de calmar al grupo.

—No vamos a pedirles que luchen —les tranquilizó—. Más bien al contrario. Serán entrenados para salvar vidas.

Y así había sido. Durante un año habían aprendido todas y cada una de las disciplinas de la medimagia de la mano del sanador Augustus Pye: virus mágicos, heridas provocadas por criaturas, heridas debidas a artefactos mágicos, envenenamientos provocados por pociones y plantas, daños infringidos por hechizos. Y también algunos métodos de curación muggles, dado el interés que tenía el sanador Pye por este tipo de medicina. Pero sobre todo y ante todo, habían sido adiestrados para resolver cualquier problema derivado de maleficios y magia oscura. Snape había puesto su granito de arena instruyéndoles en la elaboración de pociones muy avanzadas.

El trato que habían recibido a cambio, no había sido exactamente el que habían esperado. Se sentían más prisioneros que integrantes de su nuevo bando.

—¿Gente de la Orden a la que no hay que sanar? —se burló Blaise, buscando un cambio de tema— ¡Eso sí que será una verdadera novedad!

Millicent se levantó del brazo del sillón y éste se tambaleó. Lo que quedaba del café de Draco se derramó encima de sus pantalones.

—¡Millie! —gritó, levantándose a su vez de un salto.

—¡Oh, cuanto lo siento, Draco!

Azorada, ella intentó limpiar la gran mancha que se extendía por la pernera del pantalón de su amigo. Pero él la apartó, tal vez con un poco de brusquedad.

—No importa —masculló el rubio entre dientes, fastidiado por la risitas de Blaise y Theo—. Iré a cambiarme. Luego me pasaré a darle el alta a Diggle.

Abandonó el cuarto de descanso, dejando tras sí las risas de Blaise y Theo y a una desolada Millie a la que Greg trataba de consolar de la mejor manera. Camino de su habitación o mejor dicho, del cuarto común que todos compartían, Draco vio venir a Snape por el corredor, directo hacia él.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo Severus, tomándole del brazo y llevándole hasta el pequeño despacho que tenía en la casa.

—¿Qué sucede, padrino? —preguntó Draco, intrigado.

El mago suspiró pesadamente.

—Puede que ya lo sepas —anticipó—, pero estos días la casa va a estar llena de gente. Y no me refiero a pacientes.

Draco se preguntó por qué Severus parecía tan nervioso. O molesto. O por qué tenía la impresión de que cojeaba.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó el joven.

Severus suspiró de nuevo. Aunque en esta ocasión fue más bien un bufido. Bien, empezaría por el segundo asunto que le había llevado a la casa-hospital, en lugar del primero.

—Tuve una pequeña diferencia de opiniones con tu padre —confesó finalmente. Draco se enderezó en su asiento, de repente tenso—. No te preocupes, lo mismo de siempre: quería saber dónde estás.

El antiguo Profesor rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

—A pesar de que le he repetido una y mil veces que desconozco tu paradero, me ha dado esto.

Draco tomó el pequeño objeto que su padrino le alargaba. Cuando vio lo que era, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡El sello de la familia!

Severus asintió.

—Me temo que Lucius ya no las tiene todas consigo —gruñó—. También me ha pedido que te transmita un mensaje. Claro que le he dicho que no esperara que pudiera dártelo.

Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en su padrino, ansiosos.

—Quiere que sepas que tu madre está a salvo, en lugar seguro, desde hace algunas semanas.

Aquella era una muy buena noticia para Draco.

—También quiere que sepas que a pesar de no haber aprobado tu decisión en un principio, reconoce que ahora se alegra de que la tomaras. Me dijo que vuestro abogado tiene instrucciones que te entregará si él llegara a faltar. Por eso te envía el sello.

Draco bajó la mirada al anillo de su padre, que sostenía en la palma de su mano. Jamás lo había visto fuera del dedo de su progenitor. Muy mal debían andar las cosas para que Lucius hubiera tomado aquella decisión.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas? —preguntó, dando voz a sus pensamientos.

Severus se tomó unos momentos para responder.

—Bueno, ya sabes que la posición de tu padre nunca volvió a ser la misma después de lo del Ministerio. El Señor Oscuro ya no confía en él como antes —el cambio de bando de Draco tampoco había hecho mucho en favor de Lucius, aunque Severus omitió mencionárselo. Apretó el puente de su nariz con cansancio—. Son tiempos difíciles, Draco.

El joven asintió. Sabía que su padrino no iba a contarle más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de hacerle notar:

—Por la cantidad de aurores y gente de la Orden que hemos estado atendiendo estas últimas semanas, no parece que sea al Señor Oscuro a quien le estén yendo mal las cosas precisamente…

Severus miró fijamente a su ahijado, como si no supiera qué contestar.

—Ellos también han tenido muchas bajas —dijo finalmente—. La guerra ha recrudecido, Draco. Y ahora es muy importante que todos demos lo máximo de nosotros mismos.

El joven dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

—Llevamos tres años aquí encerrados, padrino. Perdón, "protegidos" —rectificó con ironía—. Hacinados en una habitación común, como si todavía estuviéramos en Hogwarts, sin ninguna intimidad. Tenemos que hacernos nuestra propia comida y lavar nuestra propia ropa. ¡Ni un maldito elfo para echar una mano! Y relegados a la más absoluta ignorancia, como si nadie se fiara de nosotros —casi gritó con exasperación.

Severus se masajeó el puente de la nariz de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. La pobre Arabella hacía lo que podía. Pero era una squib, al fin y al cabo, y ya tenía una edad. ¡Maldito Dumbledore y sus ideas!

—¿Qué más pretenden que demos de nosotros mismos, padrino? —preguntó Draco con acidez.

—Esta no era exactamente la idea que yo tenía, lo sabes —se Severus—. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. El Ministerio…

—¡Sí, el maldito Ministerio y Dumbledore! —le interrumpió su ahijado, exaltado— ¡Hasta a los presos en Azkaban les sirven la comida! ¡Hay días que trabajamos veinticuatro horas seguidas, padrino! ¡Y hasta para obtener un maldito café tenemos que hacérnoslo en esa maldita cafetera muggle de la sala!

Severus sabía que el joven tenía toda la razón. No era justo que les tuvieran encerrados como a delincuentes, a pesar de que la excusa fuera la de protegerlos, cuando lo que hacían era salvar diariamente la vida a un montón de personas.

—Cálmate, Draco —rogó—. Piensa que cuando todo esto acabe, y con toda la experiencia que habéis adquirido, podréis trabajar en cualquier hospital mágico del mundo. Y lo más importante: nadie podrá achacaros ningún delito. No estáis marcados —le recordó.

—¡Eso si no nos matan antes! —replicó airado el joven—. Dicen las malas lenguas que os han pillado una casa segura… —continuó en tono jocoso.

El otro mago suspiró otra vez como si el aire pesara en sus pulmones.

—Sí, de eso quería hablarte. Además de los habituales, va a haber un montón de gente alojándose aquí hasta que podamos reubicarlos.

La casa-hospital, como era conocida, acogía además un continuo tránsito de personas que la utilizaban como refugio durante una temporada, o sencillamente estaban de paso de una misión a otra.

—Bien, a nosotros eso no nos afecta —dijo Draco, un poco más calmado.

—Me temo que sí —contradijo Severus—. Porque esta tarde llegará un grupo más que esperaba alojarse en la casa descubierta. Han estado luchando en el norte durante bastante tiempo y llegan agotados. Tal vez con alguna baja, todavía no lo sabemos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pues les curaremos, como a todos. ¿No es para eso por lo que estamos aquí? —cuestionó con amarga ironía.

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero. Si Arabella no ha calculado mal, nos faltarán camas —Severus tomó aire—. Tendremos que ubicar a un par de personas en vuestra habitación.

—¿Qué? —gritó Draco.

—No será por muchos días —aseguró Severus.

—¡Esa squib loca no ha contado bien!

—No grites, Draco.

—Pero qué coño… ¿has visto nuestra habitación?

—Sí, Draco. La he visto.

El joven le dirigió a Severus una mirada entre incrédula y furiosa.

—¡Iros todos a la mierda!

Draco se levantó y abandonó el despacho dando un portazo. Severus buscó la botella de whisky de fuego que tenía escondida en uno de los cajones del escritorio y le dio un buen trago.

* * *

A las nueve de la noche estaban todos, a excepción de Theo, en la sala que precedía la habitación donde dormían. Mosqueados y preparados para ofrecer un "buen recibimiento" al par de ilusos que se atrevieran a bajar hasta allí.

La casa donde se encontraban tenía dos pisos y un sótano. Desde el vestíbulo, en la planta baja, se accedía a todas las instalaciones del inmueble. Al entrar, a mano derecha, había unas escaleras por las que se subía al primer y segundo piso. Justo frente a la puerta de entrada, opuesta a ella, estaba la puerta que daba acceso al hospital. A mano izquierda había otra puerta, tras la cual se ocultaban otras escaleras, éstas mucho más estrechas, que descendían hasta el sótano.

En el primer piso había un amplio salón, donde se celebran reuniones a las que el grupo de sanadores jamás había sido invitado, y un par de habitaciones que habían sido reconvertidas en dormitorios, los únicos que contaban con su propio baño. Éstos eran utilizados por los dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban permanentemente en la casa. Un tercer cuarto, mucho más pequeño que los anteriores, era el claustrofóbico despacho que usaba Snape cuando se dejaba caer por allí.

El piso superior estaba totalmente destinado a dormitorios. Había seis, bastante grandes, con tres o cuatro camas en cada uno. Y un solo baño, al fondo del pasillo, que aunque era amplio, se hacía pequeño cuando todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas.

El hospital contaba con una Sala de Operaciones con cuatro mesas quirúrgicas y su correspondiente equipo. Una Sala de Curas, con cuatro camillas separadas por cortinas. Una Sala de Pociones, donde se elaboraban las pociones necesarias, y se almacenaban ingredientes, pociones y material sanitario vario. La enfermería, una sala larga y algo estrecha, tenía quince camas. Y al final, separadas también por cortinas, había dos camas más, para pacientes especialmente graves o que necesitaran alguna atención especial. Hacia la mitad de la estancia había una mesa y un sillón donde podía descansar el sanador que le tocara guardia, si es que había algún paciente que necesitara de su presencia. Junto a la Sala de Curas había otra estancia no demasiado grande, reconvertida en Sala de Descanso, con un sofá y cuatro sillones, una mesa llena de revistas viejas, y una especie de aparador con armarios, sobre el que había una cafetera muggle, tazas, platos, cucharillas, un tarro con azúcar, otro con café molido y un tercero lleno de caramelos. Y filtros para la cafetera. Para todos había sido una verdadera aventura aprender a hacer café.

En el sótano estaba la cocina, donde los habituales de la casa y los visitantes ocasionales solían comer. Aunque a veces el grupo de sanadores lo hacía en sus propias habitaciones. Dado que allí no había elfos domésticos, cada uno se hacía su propia comida. Arabella Figg se preocupaba de que la alacena estuviera siempre bien provista y también echaba una mano en la enfermería, ocupándose del cambio de sábanas y limpiar un poco.

La entrada a las habitaciones del grupo de sanadores estaba situada frente a la puerta de la cocina, a la derecha de las escaleras. Todos tenían un poco la sensación de que Dumbledore (porque seguro que había sido él), había tratado de reconstruir su Sala Común de Slytherin. La decoración era muy similar. Tenían un gran chimenea que caldeaba la sala; una mesa para seis, en la que solían cenar todos juntos; dos sofás bastante cómodos y varios butacones, amén de una pared cubierta de estanterías llenas de libros. Y varios juegos de mesa para entretenerse. Al dormitorio se llegaba a través de una puerta situada entre las estanterías de libros. La habitación era demasiado grande para el número de camas que había, que eran seis: cuatro a un lado y dos al otro (¿en qué momento pensó Dumbledore que las chicas dormirían solas?). En el centro del cuarto había una estufa, que cuando el frío acuciaba, parecía que no existía. Al fondo de la habitación, a la derecha, estaba la puerta del baño.

Con el tiempo, la distribución del dormitorio había cambiado. Blaise y Pansy habían reconvertido sus dos camas en una, para poder dormir juntos cómodamente. Un tiempo después, Greg y Millie habían hecho lo mismo con las suyas. Draco y Theo habían declarado estar muy bien solos, cada uno en la suya. Aunque decidieron agrandarlas un poco para no ser menos. Y que la habitación se viera más llena.

A las diez, Pansy hizo té para todos. Si bien era cierto que a regañadientes, a pesar de que era su turno. Pero nadie se sintió lo suficientemente generoso como para echarle una mano. Theo regresó de revisar a los tres únicos pacientes que en ese momento tenían en la enfermería, después de activar el hechizo que le avisaría de cualquier contratiempo. Esa semana le tocaba atender cualquier incidente nocturno.

A las once se oyeron los primeros bostezos. El enojo empezaba a dar paso al sueño. Pero nadie quería rebajarse y subir a preguntar si el grupo que esperaban había llegado o no, y quienes serían sus provisionales compañeros de habitación.

Eran casi las doce cuando todos empezaron a desfilar hacia el dormitorio. Si el grupo llegaba y había que atender a alguien, ya avisarían. Y los dos que no tenían cama, que durmieran donde pudieran.

* * *

A la una y media de la mañana se abrió la puerta de la habitación. El primero en entrar fue Snape, que como en una película de terror muggle de serie B, llevaba un candelabro en la mano que iluminaba su rostro de forma fantasmal.

—Entren —ordenó a las dos personas que le seguían—, veré qué cama está libre.

Los recién llegados lo hicieron en silencio, mientras Snape observaba las camas. Todas ellas dobles, vaya usted a saber por qué. Esperaba que los chicos hubieran dejado una libre para los inesperados invitados. Severus dejó escapar un improperio al darse cuenta de que no era así. Bulstrode y Goyle ocupaban una cama; Zabini y Parkinson otra. Pero tanto Nott como su propio ahijado estaban cómodamente instalados cada uno en una de las dos restantes.

—¡Serán idiotas! —renegó el mago, contrariado.

Después se volvió hacia los dos hombres, quienes al parecer tampoco estaban muy contentos ante la situación que se les presentaba.

—Lo arreglaré —dijo, dispuesto a sacar a su ahijado de la cama y meterlo en la de Nott.

—Déjelo, Snape —le detuvo uno de los hombres—. Estoy tan cansado que podría dormir en el suelo —se volvió hacia su compañero—. ¿A ti te importa, Nev?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que quiero es ducharme —susurró—. ¿El baño?

Severus señaló una puerta que quedaba a su derecha.

—Que descansen —les deseo después secamente.

Dejó el candelabro sobre la mesilla que le quedaba más cerca, la de su ahijado, y salió de la habitación rogando para que a la mañana siguiente todo siguiera igual de tranquilo y pacífico.

—Voy primero, si no te importa —dijo el hombre que habría preguntado por el baño.

—Adelante —susurró el otro—. ¡Joder! ¡Qué frío hace aquí! —murmuró después.

Arropado hasta la cabeza, Draco había seguido con curiosidad la escueta conversación entre Snape y los dos recién llegados. Por sus voces, aunque susurrantes, parecían jóvenes. Mejor. No quería compartir su cama con un asqueroso vejestorio. También se había sentido aliviado de que quisieran ducharse antes de acostarse. Si como Severus le había contado, el grupo llevaba semanas luchando en el norte o donde fuera, ello significaba bastante poca higiene. No había más que ver cómo llegaban los heridos a su hospital. Por un momento, deseó haber consentido en compartir cama con Theo. Pero a esas alturas de la noche no creyeron que el anunciado grupo llegara ya. Pensaron que era bastante probable que los hubieran reubicado en algún otro lugar. Y ambos estaban demasiado bien acostumbrados a dormir solos y a sus anchas, aunque les costara calentar las sábanas en una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona.

El primer hombre salió del cuarto de baño a los pocos minutos, y por lo que Draco pudo adivinar, se dirigió a la cama de Theo. Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo y supo que el otro hombre había entrado.

—Er… disculpa —susurró la voz del que ya se había duchado.

Draco oyó perfectamente el gruñido de Theo. Ahogó una risita contra la almohada. A Theo le gustaba dormir atravesado en la cama, una de las razones por las que no había querido compartirla con él.

—¿Podrías moverte un poco, por favor? —se oyó de nuevo la tímida voz del recién llegado.

Theo se incorporó de un salto en la cama.

—¿Quién coño eres? —preguntó con voz adormilada

—Er… soy Neville. Neville Longbottom…

_¡La puta!_ masculló Draco, _¡El revienta calderos! _Bajó un poco las sábanas de forma que pudiera ver al recién llegado. La cama de Theo estaba junto a la suya. Nott se había sentado y mirara al supuesto Longbottom con una expresión tan estupefacta como la que se le estaba quedando a Draco. ¿Ese era Longbottom? ¡Merlín bendito! La última vez que le había visto todavía no tenía pelo en la cara. Y por lo que podía entrever, el ex Gryffindor llevaba una barba de varios días que le daba un aspecto bastante interesante. Además, era mucho más alto de lo que Draco recordaba. Y delgado. No se apreciaba ni un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Bajo la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba se adivinaba un torso esculpido en músculo. Y un trasero bastante sugerente cubierto por unos bóxers inmaculadamente blancos. Vio como Theo se apartaba rápidamente para dejarle sito.

—Vas a helarte —oyó que decía—, entra. Pero no quiero encontrarme con tus pies si los tienes demasiado fríos.

A pesar de la poca luz, Draco estaba por jurar que Longbottom había enrojecido. ¡Pies fríos! se rio Draco para sus adentros. Como Longbottom se descuidara un poco, Theo iba a calentarle los pies, las manos y lo que hiciera falta. ¡Afortunado cabrón! Visto lo visto, a Draco tampoco le hubiera importado tener a Longbottom en su cama. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en que el rubio sanador recordaba lo mal que le sentaba la abstinencia. Se preguntó quién le habría tocado en suerte a él…

Cuando se oyó de nuevo la puerta del baño, Draco dio un respingo. Con las sábanas a la altura de los ojos, observó con curiosidad la figura del hombre que salía. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ningún ruido sobre el suelo de piedra. Como Longbottom, sólo vestía una camiseta de manga corta, ésta oscura, y unos bóxers de similar color. No tuvo tiempo de observarle tan meticulosamente como a su compañero, porque rodeó la cama con rapidez, seguramente acuciado por el frio que reinaba en la habitación. Poco importaba. Tampoco habría sido capaz de reconocer a Longbottom si éste no se hubiera presentado. Así que era poco probable que reconociera al tipo que se estaba metiendo en ese momento en su cama. La luz de los candelabros se apagó y la habitación se quedó a oscuras y en silencio.

* * *

Como cada día, el primer despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana. Era el de Theo. Cinco minutos más tarde sonó el de Draco, quien maldijo mentalmente el artilugio muggle. Él y Theo eran los más madrugadores y quienes se encargaban de despertar a los demás. Draco se incorporó y echó un vistazo al otro lado de la cama. El hombre que había llegado de madrugada parecía dormir profundamente, sin haberse enterado de ninguno de los dos despertadores. Longbottom se había removido un poco y entreabierto los ojos, pero había vuelto a quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

—¿Quién es? —susurró Theo, levantándose.

Draco se encogió de hombros. El hombre estaba acurrucado al extremo de la cama y lo único que asomaba era una espesa mata de pelo negro.

—Hey, Greg, siete y diez, mueve el culo —susurró Theo, sacudiendo a su compañero.

—Voy a la ducha —Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Me toca el desayuno.

Theo le siguió después de sacudir a Zabini. Cuando salieron, los demás ya estaban despiertos. Pansy y Millie compartían risitas y confidencias mientras esperaban su turno de ducha.

—¡Así que finalmente llegaron! ¿Quién es? —preguntó Pansy, señalando la cama de Theo.

—Longbottom —respondió éste con una sonrisita—. Irreconocible, ¿verdad?

—¡Joder! —la bruja se cubrió inmediatamente la boca con las manos al darse cuento de lo subido de tono de su exclamación— ¿Estás seguro? —Theo afirmó con la cabeza— Pues a él si que no le habría reconocido.

Draco miró a Pansy con curiosidad, mientras se abrochaba la camisa. ¿A él no? ¿Acaso insinuaba que sí sabía quien dormía en su cama?

—Quién te lo iba a decir, ¿verdad, Draco? —Blaise pasó su brazo por los hombros de su compañero, zarandeándole un poco— Debe ser el karma o algo así.

El tonito burlón de Blaise puso a Draco en alerta. Con su mejor cara de póquer, dirigió una mirada desinteresada hacia su cama. Sólo pelo negro, quizás algo enmarañado. Y en ese momento vio una cosa más. Una que había pasado por alto aquella mañana durante su primer vistazo: las gafas de montura redonda y negra que descansaban sobre la mesilla de noche, junto al candelabro. _¿Potter?_ se pateó mentalmente. _¿Había dormido con Harry Potter?_ Draco se deshizo con brusquedad del brazo de Blaise y terminó de abrochar su camisa. Después cogió el mismo jersey que había llevado el día anterior y se lo puso. Cosas de tener que lavarse la ropa él mismo. Salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra para preparar el desayuno.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó Blaise con aire inocente.

* * *

Ninguno de los recién llegados aquella noche presentaba un cuadro médico preocupante. Había moretones, rasguños mal curados que se habían infectado y alguna torcedura que no había sanado adecuadamente. En ese momento los cuatro sanadores se encontraban en la enfermería, en la sala dedicada a diagnósticos y a curas. En una de las camillas Draco tenía sentada a otra de las personas que no había esperado volver a ver. Examinó detenidamente la inflamada línea que el hechizo había dejado en al pantorrilla de su paciente.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, palpando con cuidado.

Granger arrugó un poco la nariz.

—Más en el centro —respondió.

Draco intentó subir un poco más la pernera del pantalón de la chica, que era muy estrecha, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Podrías quitarte los pantalones, por favor?

—¡Sí, hombre! ¿Qué coño te has creído, hurón?

Draco ignoró al pelirrojo energúmeno que no había hecho más que gruñir desde que había puesto un pie en la enfermería y le enseñaba los dientes desde el momento en que había posado la mano en la pierna de su novia. Le alcanzó una bata a Granger y le indicó el biombo tras el cual podía cambiarse. Weasley le dirigió una mirada amenazante. _Merlín, dame paciencia_, musitó el rubio para sí mismo.

Granger no tardó en salir enfundada en la bata, que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Draco le pidió que se tumbara boca abajo, de forma que tenía una buena visión de la pantorrilla herida. Weasley se apresuró a tirar de la bata todo lo que pudo.

—Ron… —suspiró Hermione en tono cansino.

—Weasley, sería de gran ayuda que te apartaras —dijo Draco, procurando mantener un tono profesional—. Necesito un poco de espacio.

—Te estoy vigilando —le advirtió el pelirrojo, dando un solo paso atrás.

Draco se mordió la lengua. Se preguntó si habría tenido que hechizar a la comadreja, si la herida de Granger hubiera estado en un lugar más comprometido.

—Ron, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y dejas a Malfoy trabajar en paz?

Draco se volvió, sorprendido por la inesperada intervención.

—¡Y una mierda! —masculló el pelirrojo en respuesta.

—¡Llévatelo, Harry, por el amor de Dios! —suplicó Hermione.

De reojo, Draco vio como Potter arrastraba a Weasley hasta la puerta de la enfermería, quieras que no. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Theo, que trabajaba en la camilla cercana a la suya. Su compañero, habitualmente serio y circunspecto, apenas podía contener la risa. Un poco mosqueado, Draco devolvió su atención a la pantorrilla de Granger.

—¿Sabes qué hechizo te hirió? —preguntó.

—No —respondió ella—. Solamente que quemaba mucho.

Draco se rascó la barbilla.

—Hay varios que producen ese efecto… —palpó de nuevo la inflamada línea, hasta encontrar el centro del impacto, que era mucho más blando— ¿La cerraste tú? —Granger asintió.

¡Aficionados!

—Pues me temo que voy a tener que volver a abrirla para tratar la infección.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —se conformó ella, escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos—. ¿Me va a doler?

—Un poco —reconoció Draco—. ¿Preparada?

Ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y Draco procedió. Agradeció que Potter se hubiera llevado a Weasley porque, de seguir allí tentando sus nervios, el corte no habría sido tan preciso. Cuando terminó con la curación y cerró de nuevo la herida, la cubrió con una gasa impregnada de poción cicatrizante.

—Lista —dijo.

Granger levantó la cabeza con expresión sorprendida.

—¿Ya? ¡Pero si apenas me ha dolido!

—¿Y no te alegras? —preguntó Draco en tono jocoso— Ya puedes ponerte los pantalones —indicó a continuación—. No tengamos a Weasley sufriendo por más tiempo.

Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a bajar de la camilla. Ella le sonrió.

—Hemos oído hablar de vosotros —confesó Hermione—. Los que han estado aquí cuentan que sois muy buenos sanadores.

—¿De veras? —dijo Draco con fingido desinterés para ocultar su sorpresa— Sólo procuramos hacer bien nuestro trabajo.

—¿Has terminado, Malfoy? —gruñó Weasley desde la puerta.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió de nuevo a Draco.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta. Es un poco sobreprotector.

Weasley podía irse a la mierda. Pero Draco se sentía algo desconcertado por la aparente simpatía de Granger.

—Ven a última hora de la tarde y te cambiaré el apósito —se volvió hacía el celoso novio en actitud burlona—. Con tu permiso, Wealsey, claro está.

Una determinada mirada de Granger detuvo al pelirrojo de contestar. Potter, a su lado, parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse en las narices de su amigo.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Potter, además de dejarte dormir en mi cama? —preguntó Draco, imprimiendo a su voz un tono profesional.

Como si acabaran de darle un mazazo, Potter se recolocó las gafas por lo menos un par de veces, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Er… no —dijo finalmente—. Pero gracias.

A Draco le pareció que Granger tardaba una eternidad en volver a ponerse los pantalones, fulminado por un enrabietado pelirrojo, mientras que Potter rehuía su mirada cada vez que se encontraba con la suya.

Finalmente los tres amigos abandonaron la enfermería, aunque solamente Granger le sonrió. Una vez más.

* * *

—¿Y esa cara de satisfacción? —preguntó Blaise maliciosamente cuando Draco ingresó en las habitaciones privadas del grupo a la hora de cenar.

—¿Sabíais que se habla de nosotros? —les informó el rubio, sin caer en la provocación de su amigo.

—Espero que bien —suspiró Pansy.

—Pues eso parece, si hay que creerle a Granger…

Draco se sentó a la mesa e inmediatamente arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó, contemplando la masa informe que contenía su plato.

—¿_Quirche_ de champiñones y queso? —respondió Millie, tímidamente.

Draco hizo de tripas corazón, como el resto de sus compañeros. Todos sabían que Millie daba lo mejor de sí. Lástima que lo mejor de la voluntariosa bruja no estuviera en la cocina…

—Fantástico, Millie. Hacía tiempo que no comíamos una… _quirche_…

Ella le sonrió, agradecida.

—¿Y a qué hora bajarán nuestros huéspedes hoy? —preguntó Pansy, revolviendo en su plato sin ganas.

Ante la falta de respuesta, insistió.

—¿Draco?

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Deberías preguntarles a ellos…

A excepción de él y Theo, el resto se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Blaise y Pansy compartían cama y una relación que venía de sus tiempos de escuela. Greg y Millie habían desarrollado su afecto durante los tres años que llevaban allí, por afinidad y necesidad. Draco y Theo eran los únicos homosexuales del grupo y los demás habían esperado que con el tiempo acabaran consolándose el uno al otro. Pero Theo a veces podía ser más raro que un perro verde, con sus singularidades y manías. Y Draco… Draco siempre daba la impresión de que nadie era suficientemente bueno para él. Tal vez la inesperada, y cada vez menos detestada, llegada de Longbottom y Potter pudiera cambiar un poco las cosas.

Tras la cena, todos remolonearon dedicándose a diversas actividades a la espera de Potter y Longbottom. A las nueve Theo abandonó a sus compañeros para realizar su ronda, dejando en suspenso la partida de ajedrez en la que él y Draco se habían enzarzado. Para matar el tiempo, el rubio tomó un libro al azar y fingió que leía. Se sentía algo nervioso. Sin razón, por supuesto. Reconocía que la llegada del grupo de Potter había causado cierta… expectación. Volver a ver viejas caras que nunca habían sido amigables había dado lugar a cierto desasosiego también. Le desconcertaba que Granger se hubiera convertido en Miss Sonrisas o que Longbottom ya no fuera ese chico torpe y bobalicón que hacía explotar calderos. Tampoco ninguno de los demás recién llegados había dado muestras de resentimiento o animadversión hacia ellos. Y Potter había dormido pacíficamente en su cama, a pocos centímetros de él, sin que mediaran hechizos y maldiciones entre ellos. Lo único que seguía sosteniendo la salud mental de Draco en esos momentos, era que Weasley seguía siendo Weasley, y casi estaba dispuesto a dar las gracias a los dioses por ello.

A las nueve y media Theo estaba de vuelta. El único paciente que quedaba en la enfermería era el auror que habían tratado dos días antes y el joven sanador había tardado poco en reconocerle y dejarle durmiendo tranquilamente por el resto de la noche. _Casualmente_, se había encontrado con los dos ex Gryffindors cuando se dirigían hacia las habitaciones privadas del grupo de sanadores.

Las conversaciones se interrumpieron cuando ambos entraron en la sala y tanto Potter como Longbottom se mostraron bastante incómodos por ello.

—Os importa si… —Potter señaló la puerta del dormitorio y después se rascó la cabeza con un gesto nervioso— Es que mañana nos vamos muy temprano.

—¿Os vais? —preguntó Draco, con demasiada rapidez quizás.

Un inesperado silencio tomó de pronto el salón. A nadie del grupo le pasó desapercibida la encubierta decepción en la pregunta de Draco. Ni la expresión ceñuda en el rostro de Theo. Ese _pudiera ser_, parecía que finalmente no sería.

—Por un par de días. Quizá tres… —respondió Potter.

Suspiro colectivo. El Elegido y el ex revienta calderos, volverían.

—No hay problema —sonrió Blaise socarronamente—. Como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

—De todas formas, nosotros solemos acostarnos pronto —aseguró Pansy.

—Yo ya tengo sueño… —corroboró Millie, dándole un codazo a Greg, que estaba a punto de protestar.

Potter y Longbottom se miraron el uno al otro como si sospecharan que aquello fuera una especie de burla.

—No les hagas caso —intervino Theo, tomando a Logbottom gentilmente del brazo—. Te acompaño.

Longbottom enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pero se dejó llevar con bastante alegría. Potter les siguió con una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios. Tras ellos desfiló el resto del grupo.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**ABRAZOS DE ALCOBA**

**Segunda Parte**

* * *

-Así que os marcháis mañana... -dijo Draco, buscando su pijama bajo la almohada.

Potter asintió mientras se desnudaba a toda prisa, acuciado por el frio. La estufa de que había en el centro de la estancia no parecía ser suficiente para calentar la gran habitación.

-¿Cómo tan pronto? -insistió el rubio.

-Un pequeño problema -se limitó a responder Potter-. Pero esperamos resolverlo en poco tiempo.

Después se metió en la cama casi de un salto.

-¡Joder! ¿Siempre hace tanto frío aquí? -preguntó.

A Draco no le pareció adecuado entrar en detalles sobre las carencias de aquella casona.

-¿Nunca llevas pijama? -preguntó mientras también se metía en la cama.

-Demasiado equipaje -respondió el mago moreno, a todas luces encogido bajo las mantas.

-¿Puedo apagar la luz? -se oyó preguntar a la voz baja y chillona de Greg.

Tras un murmullo de asentimientos, la gran lámpara que colgaba del centro del techo se apagó. Al poco rato se oyeron un par de risitas y la voz de Blaise se elevó con aire disgustado.

-¡Por favor! Los demás no queremos enterarnos, ¿sería mucho pedir un hechizo silenciador?

-¡Cállate Zabini! -era la voz de Millie, exageradamente risueña-. Todos soportamos tus grititos cuando te corres.

-¿Tengo que recordaros que tenemos invitados?

La voz de Theo, fría y determinada, cortó cualquier otro intento de discusión.

-¿Siempre es así? -susurró Potter.

La voz del mago estaba impregnada de cierta diversión. Draco le sonrió a la oscuridad.

-Bueno, Millie y Greg tienden a ser algo escandalosos... -respondió.

-¿Por qué no tenéis habitaciones individuales?

Buena pregunta, pensó Draco.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé -dijo. Después preguntó-: ¿Estás tiritando?

-No...

Draco se movió un poco hacia el centro de la cama. La tiritona de Potter era más que evidente.

-¿Seguro?

Potter tardó un poco en responder esta vez.

-Se me pasará en cuanto entre en calor.

Obvio, se rió Draco para sus adentros. Guardó silencio unos segundos, considerando si era conveniente lo que iba a decir, pero... ¡qué diablos! Llevaba mucho tiempo sin rozar cuerpo ajeno. Y por lo que había podido apreciar, el de Potter no estaba para hacerle ascos...

-Acércate si quieres. A mí no me molesta -ofreció en el tono más indiferente que pudo conseguir.

Potter tardó un rato en responder.

-Tengo los pies fríos -susurró.

-Yo también.

Nuevo silencio.

-Mierda, esto es raro... -musitó Potter.

Sin embargo, Draco notó el movimiento del colchón y supo que su oferta estaba siendo considerada. El movimiento se detuvo demasiado pronto. Draco podía oír la respiración de Potter bastante cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

-Potter, la idea es darse calor -susurró-. Para quedarte ahí, te podías haber quedado donde estabas...

El mago moreno pareció discutir consigo mismo durante unos instantes, antes de decidirse a cerrar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Sentir de pronto el cuerpo de Potter junto al suyo hizo que Draco casi suspirara. Ya no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido a alguien tan cerca de él en una cama. Alzó un poco el brazo, facilitando que su compañero pudiera acurrucarse sobre él si quería. Notó la tensión del otro mago cuando él hizo ese movimiento, pero casi al instante Potter se aflojó y se dejó envolver. Su brazo serpenteó tímidamente por el estómago de Draco, hasta quedarse quieto en su costado.

-Solemos apelotonarnos unos contra otros cuando dormimos en la tienda de campaña -explicó Potter con cierto azoramiento-. Allí sí que no te calientas ni con un buen hechizo calefactor...

Un dato interesante, pensó Draco. Potter ya estaba acostumbrado a "apelotonarse"" para que le quitaran el frío...

-Buenas noches -susurró a continuación la voz el moreno.

...y poder dormir. Draco suspiró imperceptiblemente y le deseó:

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, el trozo de sábana sobre la que había dormido Potter todavía estaba tibio. Notó su olor, impregnado en la pechera de su pijama. Y en su manga. Se estiró con pereza y después se acurrucó sobre ese hueco cálido, adormeciéndose de nuevo envuelto en la fragancia del mago ausente.

* * *

El grupo de Potter no volvió la noche del segundo día, como secretamente todos esperaban. Ni la del tercero. Poco trabajo y demasiado tiempo para pensar no eran una buena combinación en aquel sitio.

Tener poco que hacer era bueno. Significaba que no había bajas en el bando de la luz. Y ahora que también era su bando, les interesaba que ganaran. Verse por fin libres de aquella reclusión.

Tener demasiado tiempo para pensar era malo. La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo. Draco pensaba en su madre y dónde estaría. En su padre y si todavía seguiría vivo. En Vincent y otros amigos, preguntándose qué habría sido de ellos. Y cuando se acostaba por la noche, pensaba en Potter. Y en si volvería.

* * *

El cuarto día Draco había esperado en vano, retrasando el momento de irse a la cama, como había hecho los últimos dos días. Había jugado tres partidas de ajedrez con Theo, quien al parecer, así como quien no quiere la cosa, también había estado haciendo tiempo.

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando alguien se apretó contra Draco y éste despertó sobresaltado.

-¿La oferta sigue en pie? -susurró la voz de Potter

El corazón de Draco empezó a dar saltitos con una alegría casi infantil.

-Joder, Potter, estás helado -se quejó a pesar de todo.

-Afuera está nevando -se excusó el moreno, apartándose un poco.

-Sigue en pie -aceptó Draco en un perfecto tono resignado. Extendió el brazo y Potter volvió a acercarse, acomodándose con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

-Tienes el pelo húmedo.

-Me he duchado -y aclaró-: Cuatro días sin cambiarme de ropa.

-Te agradezco la deferencia.

-De nada.

Tras un pequeño silencio, Draco preguntó:

-¿Todo bien?

Notó el asentimiento sobre su hombro, seguido de un irreprimible bostezo. Está bien, pensó Draco, él también estaba cansado. Así que dijo:

-Duérmete, Potter, y deja de incordiar.

* * *

Por la mañana, Draco observó como Longbottom y Potter susurraban antes de abandonar la habitación. El primero parecía bastante avergonzado y el segundo sonreía con la diversión pintada en el rostro. La cara de satisfacción de Theo, no tenía precio. _Cabrón_.

El grupo de sanadores no sabía en qué perdían su tiempo Potter y los suyos, pero no vieron a ninguno de ellos en todo el día. Debían estar muy ocupados haciendo planes y buscando maneras de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Según las últimas noticias que consiguió Greg, uno de los grupos que se había refugiado allí después de que los mortífagos desmantelaran la casa segura, se marcharía aquella misma tarde. Inconscientemente, Draco y Theo se miraron. Si arriba había habitaciones de sobra, probablemente Potter y Longbottom no bajaran aquella noche.

Pero lo hicieron.

-¿Sigue nevando? -preguntó Draco, mientras se ponía su pijama.

-Como no te haces idea. No creo que nadie esté dispuesto a salir de aquí, al menos, en un par de días.

Draco y Theo cruzaron sus miradas de nuevo. Imperceptiblemente, se sonrieron.

Con las luces apagadas y un crujir de colchones interrumpiendo el silencio, Draco y Potter se abrazaron bajo las mantas, como las dos noches anteriores. Draco pensó que aquello se sentía tan cómodo y natural que daba miedo. Se preguntó por qué era tan fácil dormir con Potter pegado a él (intrigado especialmente en la parte de dormir) y también por qué éste parecía sentirse tan confortable con la situación.

-Potter...

-Mmm...

-¿No te molesta... dormir conmigo... así...?

-Mmm... pensé que sí... pero no... ¿A ti sí?

Hubo una ligera inquietud en el tono de voz del mago moreno. Draco se apresuró a asegurar que no. Al fin y al cabo, él había hecho el ofrecimiento. _Generosa y desinteresadamente_.

-Me gusta que me abraces -susurró entonces Potter, muy bajito, como si le diera vergüenza.

-¿De veras? -Draco sonrió con cierta petulancia- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es agradable -Potter titubeó-. Porque es un abrazo que conforta y no espera nada de mí.

El moreno guardó un pequeño silencio mientras la cabeza de Draco se perdía en un torbellino de pensamientos. ¿Que no esperaba nada de él? ¡Theo y Longbottom follaban como conejos, por todos los dioses!

-No hay nadie que no espere algo de mí, ¿comprendes? -musitó a continuación Potter.

Draco ahogó un suspiro (tal vez suspiraba demasiado últimamente) y se limitó a decir:

-Comprendo.

Que la guerra seguía recrudeciendo se hizo evidente por el incesante goteo de heridos que empezó a la mañana siguiente y no se detuvo en los días posteriores. Draco casi agradecía tener que estar tan ocupado porque se levantaba deseando acostarse para poder darle a Potter ese abrazo que al parece el otro mago tanto necesitaba. Al mismo tiempo, empezó también a preguntarse qué habían hecho con él aquellos tres años, aparte de hacerle sanador y restringir su libertad, para que un simple abrazo de alcoba empezara a cobrar tanta importancia en su vida.

* * *

-Nos vamos mañana -dijo Potter, acomodándose junto a Draco.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé -reconoció el moreno-. Las cosas no andan muy bien allá afuera.

Draco notó como los dedos del otro mago se clavaban un poco en su costado, como si deseara anclarse a él pero al mismo tiempo fuera consciente de que no podía.

-Mmm... no pares de hacer eso -casi ronroneó a continuación Potter.

-¿Hacer qué? -se extrañó Draco.

-Eso que haces con la mano en mi espalda.

En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba repitiendo el mismo gesto con el que su madre solía consolarle o tranquilizarle cuando estaba disgustado o nervioso. No había sido consciente de ello hasta ese mismo momento. ¡Merlín y sus cojones! ¿Se estaba volviendo un blandengue?

* * *

No tuvieron noticias de Potter y los suyos durante varias semanas. Fue angustioso. Y durante todo ese tiempo Draco no dejó de preguntarse por qué diablos se atribulaba por alguien a quien había odiado tanto y que, a pesar de haber sustituido después ese odio por una sana indiferencia, en realidad no conocía lo suficiente como para que se hubiera creado ese extraño lazo que parecía existir entre ellos.

-¿Tú también sientes que tu cama está muy vacía? -preguntó Theo durante una de sus partidas de ajedrez, en esos momentos bastante escasas.

Draco se quedó con el caballo negro en la mano, más que sin saber dónde moverlo, sin saber qué contestar. Optó por encogerse de hombros.

-Neville me contó que Potter y Weasley discutieron.

Vaya, ¿ya era Neville?, pensó Draco.

-Por lo visto ya tienen otra casa segura y Weasley no quería volver aquí.

-¿Y qué dijo Potter?

Theo sonrió.

-Es obvio, ya que volvieron.

Draco colocó por fin el caballo y Theo frunció el ceño ante la hábil jugada.

-¿Te lo estás follando?

El ceño de Theo desapareció para dejar paso a una genuina sonrisa.

-¿Tú no?

Draco no respondió inmediatamente. Theo esperó con paciencia la respuesta, que por lo visto iba a ser más complicada que un simple sí o un simple no.

-Es extraño -habló por fin el rubio-. Nos abrazamos como si hubiéramos dormido juntos toda la vida. Como si... -Draco no sabía realmente cómo expresar lo que sentía-... como si no fuera necesario nada más...

Draco se dio su tiempo para encender un cigarrillo y darle después una profunda calada. La partida de ajedrez quedó momentáneamente abandonada.

-Lo peor de todo es que no me molesta -confesó-. Me siento bien -Draco le dio otra profunda calada al cigarrillo y miró a Theo fijamente a los ojos-. Y si repites una sola palabra de esta conversación, te cortaré los huevos.

* * *

La puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió abruptamente. Blaise estuvo a punto de gritar una impertinencia, pero no le dio tiempo.

-¡Theo! -Greg tenía el rostro enrojecido por la carrera- ¡Potter te está buscando!

El corazón de Draco dio un salto.

-Está en la sala de pociones -dijo-. ¿Qué sucede?

Pero Greg ya había salido zumbando en dirección a esa sala antes de que pudiera terminar la última frase. Si Draco no hubiera estado suturando una delicada herida con su varita en ese momento, hubiera salido corriendo detrás de él.

Apenas cinco minutos después las puertas de la sala volvían a abrirse. Greg y Theo llevaban a un desencajado Longbottom que arrastraba una pierna, con el muslo totalmente ensangrentado.

-Maleficio Seccionador -anunció Theo apresuradamente mientras con la ayuda de su compañero colocaba a Neville sobre una de las mesas libres-. Poción Reabastecedora de Sangre, Greg. Dos unidades para empezar.

Goyle salió corriendo otra vez para traer lo que le habían pedido. Y al tiempo que salía, entraba Pansy.

-He terminado con las curas -dijo- ¿Te echo una mano?

Draco, quien no podía abandonar a su propio paciente, miraba de reojo a la mesa de al lado, preguntándose dónde estaría Potter.

-Esteriliza, por favor -pidió Theo.

Y Pansy extendió un hechizo esterilizador alrededor de la mesa de operaciones, mientras Neville perdía la conciencia y sus pantalones. Theo pronunció un potente _Episkey_ para detener la salida de sangre y a continuación un _Tergeo_ que limpio la sangre del muslo, dejando claramente al descubierto la herida.

-Es profunda -musitó Pansy-. Habría que comprobar si lo han combinado con un _Erumpent_...

Theo asintió y a continuación ejecutó varias florituras con la varita, destinadas a descubrir la presencia del hechizo venenoso que, como el explosivo veneno del cuerno del erumpent, podía llegar a hacer explotar la pierna de su paciente. El sanador maldijo mentalmente a quien hubiera inventado ese hechizo que, por desgracia, ya habían visto demasiadas veces en los últimos meses.

Aquella noche Theo se quedó en la enfermería, velando el sueño de Neville. A las tres de la mañana, Draco pudo por fin meterse en su cama, preguntándose una vez más dónde estaría Potter, quien al parecer se había marchado inmediatamente después de asegurarse de que su amigo era atendido.

* * *

En cuanto Longbottom estuvo fuera de peligro, Theo le había trasladado de la cama de la enfermería a su propia cama. Draco no quería reconocer que se sentía un poco celoso. Theo cuidaba y mimaba a Longbottom con una dedicación que ninguno de sus compañeros le había visto jamás con nadie. Draco pensó que aquellos tres años también debían haber hecho mella en su amigo. Y que estar solo en una cama tan grande era una putada.

* * *

Potter hizo acto de presencia dos semanas después. Agotado, pero indemne. Él y Longbottom hablaron durante largo rato, entre susurros. Intercambiando secretos que no querían o no podían compartir con nadie más. En los últimos días Draco había intentado sonsacar sutilmente a un convaleciente Longbottom, y después no tan sutilmente, para averiguar qué estaba haciendo Potter, dónde estaba o cómo iba la guerra, al menos. Pero nada. ¡Jodidos Gryffindors! Ni siquiera Theo había sido capaz de arrancarle una palabra al respecto a su amante.

-No sabes cómo he echado de menos esto -suspiró Potter, arrimándose a Draco para dormir.

¿Había echado de menos _esto_? No a él, a Draco, a la persona que amablemente le cedía su cama, cuando en el piso de arriba ahora había dónde elegir, sino a _esto_. Sin embargo, Draco dejó que el ya familiar cuerpo de Potter se pegara al suyo; que su mano serpenteara por su costado hasta alojarse en su cadera y que sus piernas se enredaran entre la suyas, en un contacto mucho más íntimo del que habían tenido hasta el momento. ¡Señor! No sabia si empujar al desgraciado y mandarlo de culo al frío suelo o abrazarlo con toda el ansia que había ido acumulando a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas esta vez? -preguntó finalmente en un tono algo seco.

Pero Potter no pareció notar su molestia, porque acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

-Hasta después de Navidad, si no surge nada que me obligue a irme.

¿Navidad? Draco se frotó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre. ¿Ya estaban en Navidad?

-Estás tenso -musito al cabo de unos minutos Potter. Draco notó que levantaba la cabeza de su hombro, como si le estuviera mirando, aunque era inútil en aquella oscuridad-. Sigues manteniendo la oferta, ¿verdad? -musitó dubitativo.

-Duérmete, Potter -gruñó-. Aprovecha que hoy estás en una cama.

-Calentita...

Aunque no podía verle, Draco estaba por jurar que Potter ahora sonreía.

-Gracias, Malfoy.

La cabeza de Potter volvió a reposar en su hombro y Draco también se relajó. Bien, ¿no era _esto_ lo que había estado deseando durante tantos días? A los pocos minutos la respiración de Potter sonó profunda y pausada y Draco comprendió que se había dormido. ¡Maldito fuera!

* * *

Theo y Longbottom tuvieron su primera pelea al día siguiente. Cuando el ex Gryffindor le dijo al sanador que cuando Potter se marchara se iría con él. La pierna de Longbottom estaba ya perfectamente, pero Theo insistía en que no era así. Draco le comprendía, a pesar de que le dijo a su amigo que dejara de comportarse de forma tan patética. Los demás no se atrevieron a decir nada. Un Theodore Nott cabreado no era alguien con quien se deseara discutir. Pero el tímido Longbottom parecía que los tenía mejor puestos de lo que aparentaba, porque incluso se atrevió a amenazarle con irse a dormir arriba. Sin embargo, por el movimiento que hubo en la cama de Theo aquella noche, ambos acabaron resolvieron sus diferencias convenientemente.

Draco se preguntaba por qué entre Potter y él las cosas no funcionaban de la misma forma. Por qué Potter se conformaba sólo con sus abrazos...

* * *

-¡Draco!

El aludido se detuvo a medio pasillo de camino a la sala de pociones. Snape le hizo señas de que le acompañara.

-Padrino, ¿cuándo has llegado? -preguntó, sorprendido.

Y alarmado. Porque Severus sólo aparecía cuando había algún asunto importante que tratar. O algún problema. Y por la cara que traía o era lo uno o era lo otro. Llegaron al despacho del austero mago, quien indicó a Draco que tomara asiento. El rostro del antiguo Profesor de Pociones lucía pálido y demacrado. Las profundas ojeras bajos sus ojos hablaban de noches sin dormir.

-¿Sucede algo, padrino? -preguntó el joven.

Snape cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

-Me temo que no son buenas noticias -dijo.

Draco tragó saliva.

-¿Padre?

Severus asintió despacio, como si la cabeza le pesara demasiado.

-Sé que no te consolará que diga que era algo previsible -Severus dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso, lleno de impotencia-. Pero tal como están las cosas...

Con la cabeza gacha, Draco miraba el anillo familiar que lucía en su dedo y que desde que su padrino se lo había dado, nunca se quitaba. Los sentimientos que en aquel momento le embargaban eran una extraña mezcla de pena, alivio y resignación.

-Mi posición tampoco es muy segura ahora -confesó Severus-. Ha sido una noche... complicada.

Por unos momentos pareció que el siempre estoico mago estuviera a punto de derrumbarse.

-Ha habido tantas bajas... -musitó a continuación.

Y de repente, como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por aquel momento de debilidad, Severus se irguió de nuevo y, agitando su varita, hizo aparecer varios rollos de pergamino.

-Vuestros títulos -dijo, ofreciéndoselos a Draco-. Los que os acreditan como sanadores. Están firmados por Augustus Pye, como vuestro instructor y ratificados por el Ministerio con la firma de nuestro Ministro.

Draco los tomó, desconcertado.

-Creí... creí que no iban a entregárnoslos hasta que la guerra acabara. Dumbledore dijo...

-Sí, ya... -le interrumpió Severus, agitando despectivamente su mano al aire-... promesas de un viejo hipócrita y manipulador.

Draco observó como su padrino, verdaderamente enojado, sacaba un objeto del bolsillo de su túnica y después se lo tendía. Era una pelota no demasiado grande, de aspecto esponjoso y de color amarillo.

-Es un traslador -aclaró-. No sé por cuánto tiempo este lugar seguirá siendo seguro. Desde el descubrimiento de la otra casa segura, se sospecha de un traidor entre nuestras filas -Severus esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. Era estúpido pensar que sólo nosotros éramos capaces de infiltrar espías entre las del enemigo...

El Profesor de Pociones le echó un vistazo al cajón donde guardaba el whisky, sopesando si sacar la botella y liberarla de un poco más de líquido. Después dirigió la mirada de nuevo a su ahijado.

-Quiero que lo lleves siempre encima y que lo utilicéis en cuanto la cosa se ponga fea -dijo, señalando el traslador-. Vibrará cuando te envíe la señal para que evacuéis.

-Pero los heridos y la gente que...

-¡Poneos a salvo, Draco! -ordenó Severus, interrumpiéndole, tan alterado que por un momento el joven sintió miedo-. Porque Dumbledore os dejará morir aquí como dejará morir...

No terminó la frase, sujetando su lengua como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad.

-Júramelo, Draco -rogó después, en un tono más bajo y ansioso-. ¡Júramelo por tu madre!

Asustado por la violencia con la que las palabas fueron pronunciadas, Draco apretó inconscientemente la pelota de tenis en su mano.

-Está bien, padrino, te lo juro.

Mucho más tranquilo, Severus se permitió cerrar los ojos y tomarse unos momentos para relajar su actitud.

-Unas personas os estarán esperando en el lugar donde apareceréis -dijo después-. Ellas os ayudarán en todo lo que necesitéis.

Draco asintió en silencio. Después guardó la pelota en su bolsillo

-¿Te estás acostando con Potter? -preguntó Severus de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a su ahijado

Éste levantó la cabeza tan deprisa que a punto estuvo de descoyunturarse las cervicales.

-Sé que Longbottom y él duermen abajo, con vosotros.

Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-No te enamores de él, Draco. Potter no tiene futuro.

-¿Tan convencido estás de que vamos a perder la guerra? -preguntó el joven, un poco airadamente. No se esperaba que su padrino le reconviniera lo que fuera que tuviera con Potter. Y descubrió que le molestaba mucho que lo hiciera.

A pesar de que Severus siempre había menospreciado al Elegido, y le había hecho la vida ciertamente imposible en Hogwarts, no hubo un ápice de alegría o burla en sus siguientes palabras.

-Potter ya está muerto, Draco. Ganemos o perdamos, no habrá diferencia para él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -el corazón de Draco había subido prácticamente a su garganta.

-Es todo lo que necesitas saber -respondió el mago de forma cortante-. No te involucres con Potter, por favor.

Severus retorció sus manos con cierto desasosiego.

-Voy a llevármelo en un par de días -le hizo saber a Draco-. No creo que le vuelvas a ver.

* * *

Draco no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de su padrino durante el resto del día. Y cuando se acostaron aquella noche, no pudor evitar abrazar a Potter con una apenas contenida desesperación

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó el moreno a los pocos minutos- Hoy vuelves a estar tenso... ¿Un mal día?

-Podría decirse -suspiró el rubio.

Durante el día apenas se veían. Draco estaba ocupado atendiendo sus obligaciones como sanador. Y Potter en sus confabulaciones contra el Señor Oscuro. Además, Draco sabía que tanto él como Longbottom habían pasado aquella tarde encerrados en el despacho con su padrino.

-¿Vas a irte pronto, verdad?

Potter rezongó un poco su respuesta.

-En un par de días -afirmó-. Siento no poder quedarme hasta Navidad, como era mi intención.

Draco masajeó su espalda, con ese movimiento lento y suave aprendido de su madre.

-¿Te gusto? -preguntó de pronto.

-Sí -contestó Potter, tan rápido que era imposible que se hubiera detenido a pensar la respuesta.

El estómago de Draco se llenó de una sensación extraña, entre el encogimiento y un nervioso cosquilleo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos limitamos a abrazarnos? -cuestionó.

Esta vez Potter tardó un poco en contestar.

-Me confortas -susurró, tan cerca de su oído que Draco pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento contra su oreja-. Dormir contigo me da una paz que no obtengo en ninguna otra parte. Necesito este abrazo como no puedes hacerte idea, _Draco_.

Su nombre en labios de Potter por primera vez hizo que el corazón de Draco se agitara como una hoja al viento

-A mí me gustaría hacer algo más que abrazarte, _Harry_. Ni siquiera he probado tus labios...

-Lo sé -Harry suspiró quedamente, como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento-. A mi me gustaría hacer algo más que probar los tuyos -confesó.

-¿Entonces? -insistió Draco, un mundo de expectativas abriéndose ante él.

Había llegado a considerar muy seriamente que Potter sólo le estuviera utilizando como una manta más de la cama. A pesar de la oscuridad, el rubio supo que los ojos de Harry estaban clavados en él.

-No podrás echar de menos lo que no has tenido -musitó éste finalmente.

La respiración se congeló en el pecho de Draco.

-Sólo abrázame -pidió Harry-. Y ayúdame a conciliar un sueño del que sólo disfruto cuando estoy contigo.

Una congoja completamente distinta a la que Draco hubiera podido expermientar a lo largo de su vida, colocó un espeso nudo en su garganta. Por lo visto el Elegido también era consciente de lo que le esperaba. En ese momento hubiera querido besarle, ni que fuera en ese pelo espeso y enmarañado que se desparramaba sobre su hombro. Pero no se atrevió. El Gryffindor tenía razón: no se podía echar de menos lo que no se había probado. Hizo de su abrazo su despedida. Y procuró que fuera el más cálido y reconfortante que Harry hubiera recibido jamás.

* * *

Los acontecimientos se precipitaron a partir de la tarde siguiente. Draco ya no abrazó a Harry aquella noche. Ni las noches siguientes. Pronto se vio la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior porque todo paciente capaz de empuñar una varita con más o menos destreza partió de la casa-hospital, aunque sólo fuera para crear distracciones o escudos de protección para los que luchaban. En la enfermería sólo quedaron los verdaderamente graves o incapaces de valerse por sí mismos. Sin embargo, con la misma rapidez que se vaciaban, las camas volvían a llenarse otra vez.

Draco esperaba recibir la señal de Severus en cualquier momento.

-¿De verdad vamos a dejarlos?

Millie formuló en voz alta la pregunta que íntimamente todos se habían estado haciendo. Las miradas del grupo se posaron en Draco. Incómodo, éste las evitó. No deseaba cargar con la responsabilidad de esa decisión sobre sus hombros.

-Yo me quedo -dijo Theo, su voz tranquila, en aquel tono mesurado y meditado que le era tan característico.

-Pues yo no -Blaise le retó con la mirada-. Hemos cumplido más que de sobras. Y como dijo Snape, nadie vendrá a sacarnos de aquí si las cosas se ponen feas.

El mago esperó a que alguien más hablara. Cuando nadie lo hizo, enfrentó directamente a Draco, esperando que éste se pronunciara.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ninguno de nosotros se hizo sanador por vocación. ¡Nos obligaron! -se exasperó ante el prolongado silencio de éste.

-Nadie te obligó a aceptar ese trato, Blaise. Podías haber dicho que no -le recordó su amigo.

-¿Cómo hizo Vincent? -Blaise soltó una carcajada histérica- ¡Vaya elección! O era eso o ser carne de cañón para el Señor Oscuro.

-Pues yo le veo una pequeña diferencia -ironizó Theo.

Blaise se volvió hacia su compañero, quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-Lo que a ti te pasa, es que te mueres por seguir enculando a Longbottom -se mofó-. Debe mamarla muy bien, si te ha llevado a perder el norte de esta manera.

-¡Mide tus palabras, Zanbini! -amenazó Theo, levantándose de un salto, con la varita en la mano.

-¿O qué? -chuleó Blaise, sacando la suya, a pesar de todo, un poco sorprendido por la visceral reacción del otro mago.

Draco se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Basta! -bramó- ¡Parecéis críos de primero!

Tras desafiarse unos segundos más con la mirada, los dos magos bajaron sus respectivas varitas. Theo volvió a sentarse, aparentemente ya tranquilo, mientras Blaise era conducido por Pansy hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

-Cálmate -le susurró ella.

-Está bien -dijo entonces Draco-. Nadie está obligado a quedarse y nadie está obligado a irse.

Su mirada, serena aunque fría, se extendió sobre cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Yo tampoco me voy -declaró después.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -se exaltó Blaise de nuevo, dando un paso hacia él. Pansy le retuvo por el brazo- ¿Os habéis vuelto locos los dos?

-Me gusta ser sanador -afirmó Theo tranquilamente desde el sofá-. Reconozco que nunca fue algo que me hubiera planteado -se quedó pensativo unos segundos-. Tal vez porque realmente no nos dio tiempo a mirar otro futuro que el que parecía más inmediato a razón de las lealtades de nuestras familias. Pero me gusta ser sanador -afirmó de nuevo-. Sé que soy bueno y además me siento bien cuando hago este trabajo.

-¡Pues sé sanador en cualquier otra parte! -exclamó Blaise- ¡Vive para continuar siéndolo, maldita sea!

Theo no respondió y Blaise miró con impotencia tanto a él como a Draco.

-¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros? -preguntó finalmente, dirigiéndose a Millie y a Greg.

-Greg y yo lo estuvimos discutiendo anoche -confesó ella-. Decidimos que si alguien más se quedaba, nosotros también lo haríamos.

-Fantástico -gruñó Blaise y se dejó caer con desánimo sobre una de las sillas junto a la mesa en la que comían.

Pansy le abrazó, tratando de consolarle.

* * *

El traslador vibró en el bolsillo de Draco dos días después. Casi al mismo tiempo que las paredes de la casa temblaban por primera vez bajo las acometidas de los mortífagos que intentaban entrar.

-Tenéis cinco minutos -dijo el rubio sanador lanzándole la pelota a Blaise.

-¡Oh, vete a la mierda!

El joven de piel morena dejó que la pelota de tenis cayera al suelo de la enfermería, donde se encontraban en ese momento y, al igual que Draco, corrió hacia la entrada de la misma en busca de sus compañeros. El único paciente despierto en ese momento, un auror al que no habían querido dar el alta por mucho que había insistido, les vio desaparecer tras por la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No muy seguro de que los sanadores no les estuvieran abandonando.

En el pequeño distribuidor que precedía las instalaciones del hospital, Blaise y Draco se encontraron con Theo, que llegaba a todo correr desde la Sala de Pociones, seguido de Pansy. Draco abrió la puerta y todos salieron al gran vestíbulo de la casa con las varitas en la mano.

En ese momento, Greg bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras desde el piso superior, con la cara enrojecida y sudorosa, llevando en volandas a una horrorizada señora Figg, que casi pierde sus zapatillas de felpa de tartán por el camino. Les seguían los dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habitualmente se ocupaban de guardar y vigilar la casa: Hestia Jones y Marcus Welby.

-Están intentando entrar -resopló Greg, dejando a la trémula squib en el suelo.

-Esto es una locura -musitó Pansy.

Un rápido abrazo y un beso todavía más rápido en los labios antes de que Blaise le susurrara:

-Todo saldrá bien.

Ella asintió, deseando creerle, y asió su varita con más fuerza.

-¿Y Millie?-preguntó Draco, al tiempo que se oía otra explosión y la puerta temblaba, sin ceder todavía.

-En la Sala de Curas -respondió Pansy.

Draco dirigió la mirada a los dos miembros de la Orden, que cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras manipulaban lo que parecía unas monedas con sus varitas.

-Greg, lleva a la señora Figg a la enfermería y encerraos allí con Millie -ordenó el rubio-. Proteged a los pacientes -_y que Merlín nos ayude_, pensó para sí mismo.

-Hemos pedido refuerzos -les informó Welby, guardando la moneda que tenía en la mano. Jones también guardó la suya-. Pero hasta que lleguen, habrá que enfrentar lo que venga -dijo señalando la puerta.

Los cuatro sanadores intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos y después, siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio Welby, Draco y Theo se situaron junto a él para enfrentar un ataque desde la puerta y Jones, Pansy y Blaise lo hicieron al pie de la escalera, por si los mortífagos lograban entrar primero por alguna de las ventanas de arriba. Las siete apariciones que tuvieron lugar tras diez minutos de tensa espera, estuvieron a punto de lograr que las seis varitas allí presentes frieran a hechizos a los recién llegados.

-¡Somos los refuerzos! -declaró uno de los gemelos Weasley alegremente.

Draco y los demás reconocieron a la mayoría: los gemelos Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ernie McMillan, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan y, finalmente, Neville Longbottom. El corazón de Theo dio un vuelco de alegría.

-Han delatado la posición de la casa -les informó Neville.

-¡No me digas! -Hestia Jones soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Y Harry? -preguntó Draco, sin perder de vista la puerta.

Neville negó con un gesto que delató su preocupación.

-No lo sé -reconoció-. Librando su propia batalla...

Una nueva explosión, ésta mucho más potente que las anteriores, hizo que la atención de todos volviera a la puerta de entrada.

* * *

A casi un mes de que todo hubiera terminado, poco se sabía de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Voldemort estaba muerto. Dumbledore también. Y Harry Potter se encontraba en paradero desconocido. Draco había vuelto loco a su padrino intentando averiguar qué había sucedido con Harry. Pero éste le había jurado que no lo sabía; y que de saberlo, ya se lo habría dicho aunque sólo fuera para que le dejara en paz.

Si Harry hubiera resultado herido, lo habrían llevado a su hospital, ¿no? A no ser que ahora que la guerra había terminado, ya no contaran con ellos para nada y Harry estuviera recluido secretamente en San Mungo. Y si hubiera muerto, lo habrían hecho público ¿verdad? El Ministerio habría montando unos grandes funerales para honrar al héroe.

Draco estaba totalmente desconcertado. Y desesperado.

Después de librar su propia batalla en la casa-hospital, había llegado la noticia de que Voldemort por fin había sido vencido. La gente se había vuelto loca, gritando y vitoreando. Algunos, incluso cantando estúpidas canciones muggles, _We are the champions..._ o algo así. Hasta Longbottom parecía convencido de que Harry aparecería por allí de un momento a otro. Pero no lo hizo.

Sus íntimos, es decir, la familia Weasley y Granger, juraban que no sabían dónde podía estar el héroe. Y por la preocupación que demostraban, Draco no creía que estuvieran fingiendo. Cada mañana, en la portada de El Profeta, había una nueva cábala sobre el paradero del héroe. Al principio, no había día que no publicaran que alguien aseguraba haber visto a Harry Potter en tal o cual lugar. Después, empezaron a hacer suposiciones sobre el porqué de su desaparición: que estaba en San Mungo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, cosa que el hospital se apresuró a desmentir; que Voldemort le había lanzado un hechizo que le había desfigurado y ahora no se atrevía a mostrarse en público y se había escondido; que se había quedado sin magia y había huido al mundo muggle; o que tal vez había perdido la memoria y ahora mismo no sabía ni quién era ni dónde se encontraba. Incluso algunos, que se llamaban a sí mismo expertos, aseguraban que el despliegue de magia utilizado en aquella lucha le había simplemente desintegrado al lanzar el último y poderoso hechizo que había matado al Señor Oscuro. Entonces, ¿por qué no se había desintegrado Voldemort también...? rebatían otros.

Con la casa-hospital todavía llena de heridos, quienes se habían negado a abandonarla para ser trasladados a San Mungo y seguir allí con su recuperación, el grupo de sanadores seguía atendiendo a sus pacientes. Aunque ahora, una vez levantadas las restricciones, habían podido comprobar por primera vez que se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo de Bibury, en los Cotswolds, a 90 minutos de Londres para un muggle y a unos segundos de aparición para un mago. Y que la casa poseía unos inmensos y agradables jardines por los que los pacientes menos graves podían pasear.

-Tal vez podríamos comprarla -sugirió Theo a los demás-. Convertirla en un hospital privado. Seguramente el Ministerio nos dirá a quién pertenece la propiedad.

-Una idea interesante -asintió Draco-. Espero que las fortunas de nuestras familias estén tan intactas como el Ministerio nos ha asegurado...

-¡Oh, sí! -aplaudió Millie- Es una idea estupenda, ¿verdad, Greg?

El joven obsequió a todos con una gran sonrisa. Jamás se había sentido tan reconocido ni necesitado como durante aquellos tres últimos años. Nadie le consideraba un torpón sin seso. Como Millie, era un buen enfermero y aunque no llegara al nivel de un sanador, era capaz de efectuar curas complicadas siguiendo las instrucciones de sus compañeros.

-¿A ti que te parece, Blaise? ¿Pansy? -preguntó Theo, con cierta reserva.

-A mi me gustaría... -respondió ella. Después miró a su novio- ¿Blaise?

Éste se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? -aceptó-. Después de todo, alguien tendrá que gestionar el hospital mientras vosotros, abnegados sanadores, atendéis a los pacientes.

* * *

Ocuparse de los pacientes y el proyecto de su propio hospital ayudaba a Draco a mantenerse distraído la mayor parte del día. Pero cuando veía llegar a Longbottom por la noche para compartir lecho con Theo, no podía evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Ahora que la casa estaba libre de aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix (al menos de los que estaban sanos), todos se habían acomodado en habitaciones individuales, en la planta superior. Draco, el único que no tenía con quien compartirla, había preferido quedarse en su cama de siempre, en la ahora demasiado vacía y solitaria habitación.

Si no le tocaba guardia, Draco procuraba agotarse lo suficiente durante el día como para caer rendido en la cama por la noche. Para no pensar. Para no echar de menos y lamentar lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Le hubiera gustado poder tener a Potter delante y gritarle que era un mentiroso y un egoísta. Que estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que no se podía extrañar lo que no se había tenido. ¡Por supuesto que Draco lo había tenido! Harry había dormido entre sus brazos y le había entregado su descanso. Había acomodado contra su cuerpo la tranquilidad del suyo. Había reposado sobre su hombro la seguridad de un sueño que nadie más podía darle. Y Draco le había mantenido refugiado y a salvo del mundo durante esas horas preciosas en las que Harry se había abandonado a la intimidad de un abrazo con la misma despreocupada confianza que se otorga a un amante.

Algunas noches, si se concentraba, si se ensimismaba mucho en su recuerdo, Draco casi podía oír la respiración pausada de Harry a su lado, apenas rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo enredándose con el suyo. Respirar su olor. Notar la familiar sensación del suave pelo negro cosquilleando en su mejilla, sobre el que él se había acostumbrado a dormir...

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-¿La oferta sigue en pie? -susurró una voz temerosa junto a su oído.

Durante los siguientes dos segundos, Draco no supo si continuaba dormido o estaba realmente despierto. Hasta ese momento su imaginación no había sido tan vívida como para oírle susurrar de forma tan... real.

-¿Draco?

No estaba soñando. El sobresalto había hecho latir el corazón del sanador a un ritmo acelerado, y ahora estaba a punto de colisionar como en un puñetero Amago de Wronski. Tentativamente, una mano destemplada se coló por debajo de su pijama y acarició su estómago. Draco se estremeció.

-Draco... soy Harry...

-Sé quien eres, maldito idiota.

¿Le había temblado la voz o sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas?

Draco respiró profundamente, calmándose, antes de tratar de pronunciar una nueva frase. Finalmente, dijo:

-¿De dónde coño sales, Potter? -la nariz de Harry rozó su mejilla, respirándole- ¿Eres consciente de la preocupación que nos has hecho pasar a todos?

La mano de Harry se movió por el costado de Draco, rozando lentamente su piel. El rubio contuvo el aliento.

-Necesitaba estar solo -murmuró Harry-. Hice cosas a las que tenía que sobreponerme.

Draco sujetó el sarcasmo en la punta de su lengua antes de preguntar:

-¿Matar al Señor Oscuro, por ejemplo?

¿Podía ser Harry tan idiota como para sentirse mal por haber librado al mundo mágico de semejante engendro? ¿Acaso el mago oscuro no había estado intentando matarle a él durante años?

-No a Voldemort -susurró Harry de nuevo, casi como si se estuviera confesando-. Tal vez algún día me sienta con fuerzas para contártelo. Pero no ahora.

Sin saber cómo tomarse la respuesta, y a pesar de que la curiosidad le mataba, Draco se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas. Podía sentir que Harry estaba nervioso. Su cuerpo se había tensado de pronto, como si esperara ser rechazado.

-Está bien -aceptó, levantando el brazo para que su compañero pudiera colocarse en su postura habitual.

Al fin y al cabo Harry estaba allí. En su cama. Su cálido cuerpo agradablemente encajado en el suyo. Draco jamás se había alegrado tanto de que aquella fuera una de las raras ocasiones en las que su padrino no había tenido razón. Harry estaba vivo, regalándole esa fragancia que Draco había estado buscado inútilmente entre sus sábanas durante las últimas semanas. Deslizó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de su compañero y acarició la suave piel de su espalda. Casi inmediatamente Harry se aflojó, dejando escapar el aire que al parecer había estado conteniendo.

-Duérmete -Draco depositó un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza que ahora estaba prácticamente embutida bajo su barbilla-. Porque mañana no pienso dejarte.

-¿Es una promesa? -murmuró Harry.

-Un Malfoy jamás falta a su palabra, Potter.

Un gruñidito de satisfacción fue lo último que Draco oyó de Harry antes de que él mismo se sumergiera en el sueño más tranquilo que había tenido en las últimas semanas.

En los últimos tres años, quizás...

**FIN**


End file.
